


Conditional Love

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tiny Underground Humans [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grape is Swapfell Sans, Mentions of Death, Soft Vore, Violet is Swapfell Papyrus, Vore, hatred to friend to family, implied humans as food livestock, more like indifference on Violet and Grape's end, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Violet had been looking forward to treating himself, but a store-side mistake has him struggling with a live human in his home.





	Conditional Love

This was good. 

A fresh human from the store for a treat after a very successful con.

Violet was more than happy with himself for selling those useless car pieces as ‘mini weapons’. It only took a little filing and some string to fake an edge and hilt. Those rusty bits wouldn’t last one blow, much less cut anything. And he’d said in obvious print that ‘No Refunds’ was the policy. So no one could come after him for it.

Huh, should he make the effort to get a pizza, too, or no? Nah. he could make a makeshift recipe on the fly. Cooking was his brother’s thing, but he could alter existing formulas pretty well, so making a ‘human pizza-style’ was no big deal.

Well, it wouldn’t have been if he hadn’t opened the box and found the thing still alive.

Yeah, he’d said he wanted a whole one, but he didn’t mean this. The human was naked, shaved all over, and shuddering in the corner of the box, breathing heavily thanks to the long walk in the airless box.

He’d never even dealt with one alive. Sure, they had live ones in a tank behind the counter, so people could see them and maybe pick one if they had a preference, but he’d never…gosh it actually looked scared.

“still, guy’s gotta eat,” he shrugged, despite the tug in his chest of guilt. Hey, none of that. Taking a break and (lightly) shutting the box again, he went about with his original plan. Marinara, some echo cheese….yeah this would be fine. He could deal with it being alive.

So he went to the box, and…shoot, it was CRYING now.

No, he was NOT going to miss out on treating himself just because said treat happened to…to cry. Why was this so much harder? He loved human normally, it was just a little extra EXP, not anything that wouldn’t help him in the long run.

Violet hissed slightly and decided to just go ahead. he picked up the chilled body, feeling it shake and sob in his hand, and dunked it in the equally cold sauce. The yelp from it was straining his resolve, but he wasn’t weak. He couldn’t be, not with a brother like Grape and a world like his to live in.

As the human spluttered, he set them in the bottom of their box and covered them with the cheese shreds from the bag he’d brought out of the fridge. It stuck to the sauce and the human was now decidedly more delicious looking. Violet felt his stomach growl and sighed. Good. That was the RIGHT reaction to this.

Lifting them up with a hastily retrieved spoon, Violet stuffed them into his mouth without much more ado. Ugh, it was just as good as he’d hoped, even if his soul was hurting now. Stop that, stupid soul. But he couldn’t bring himself to chew, and after a few seconds the food melted away into energy and left the human shuddering in his mouth.

Just…just do it! Violet smacked himself in the chest to force himself to swallow and coughed after he big lump passed his collar bone. “ugh…that really sholdn’t have been so hard. geeze.” He blamed his passivity, the lack of a proper LV for an adult monster and thus not enough ruthlessness to stop his soul from giving in to sentiment. Ooh, but the weight settling in felt good, and they were warm…so nice.

At least it was over now. They wouldn’t live long…right?

–

Wrong.

It was hours later and he could still feel the small form dozing fitfully beneath his ribs.

His brother had pouted that he hadn’t gotten to share the human when he found the box, and when Violet had begged off dinner, Grape had gone into a full tizzy which was just now slowing down.

“AND ANOTHER THING, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE LAZY OR GROSS ABOUT FOOD? I DIDN’T FIND ANY DRAINED BLOOD OR BLOOD AT ALL FROM YOUR HUMAN, WHICH MEANS YOU WERE UNSANITARY AGAIN AND ATE IT WITHOUT DRAINING IT FIRST!”

“bro, please. they do that at the store.” or they should, anyway.

“I DON’T CARE! YOU SHOULD ALWAYS COOK MEAT BEFORE CONSUMING, IT’S ONLY SAFE! AND IF YOU AREN’T SAFE, WHAT THE HECK KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU? I’M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE BEING TAKEN CARE OF, NOT YOU! YOU’RE OLDER! YOU SHOULDN’T BE THIS STUPID AND USELESS!” Grape’s eye lights were so bright, it was too much for him to look at. And now the human was awake and pushing at the walls of his gut, so he felt sick from that, too. He hated how dizzy having no depth perception made him. He missed his other eye.

“bro, lay off. not feelin’ well.”

“NO YOU AREN’T, AND THAT’S YOUR OWN FAULT! SERVES YOU RIGHT IF YOU FALL DOWN FROM TAINTED MEAT.”

“can’t taint me if it’s still alive, doofus,” Violet growled softly as a particularly hard push made him wince.

“WHAT?! YOU ATE A LIVE HUMAN?! OH MY STARS, YOU’RE EVEN MORE GROSS THAN I THOUGHT! GO GET RID OF IT! NOW!” Grape made a face and backed away, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

Ugh, fine, he’d get up, Violet shuffled to his feet and went upstairs to the bathroom. Had to have a shower, and he’d remove this nuisance while he was at it.

Stripping as soon as he got the door shut, Violet said grumpily, “hey, tiny, stop with the harsh treatment. You’re getting out.” This seemed to stop the fighting and he explained as he fished the warm body out, “look, i don’t have enough lv for my soul to be comfortable digesting you. so i’ve got a proposition.” Might as well get something out of this.

The human looked at him, wet and shaking in his grip.

“okay, the deal is, if you let me eat you again, and you don’t fight me about it, you get to stay here and be protected. my bro wouldn’t kill something so small because he’s got some kind of honor code, even if he doesn’t mind eating already dead humans. so you stay here with us, you be a warm snack now and then, and you get to live. got it?”

His captive just nodded frantically, clearly frightened. Oh. It understood him. He was just going to talk to it as if it did because maybe some sort of intent would get through the sounds, but it turns out the tiny humans actually were sentient. Well, even more reason his deal was good. They owed him, kind of. Yeah.

Nodding, he plugged the sink and sat them in it. “you can get a bath after mine. just sit tight.” Not caring how they fared after that, he dropped his pants and stepped into the shower, sighing as the warm water touched his scarred body. He still bore a lot of marks of the fight that took his eye, some sort of light mark showing here and there on his stress darkened bones.

–

When he emerged from the shower, clean and slipping on some pajamas from the linen cupboard in the room, Violet checked the sink.

The human had managed to clamber out of the bowl and was hanging on to a dish towel that hung over the edge of the sink. They were too scared to drop, even though something that small would be fine doing so.

“nice try, bud, but escape is not part of our deal.” He scooped them up, hearing them swear softly, defeated, and he nodded, “yeah, that’s how i felt when i realized you were alive the first time. i don’t have to keep you, y’know. could take you back and have them finish the job. or do it myself.” He summoned a few small bones that pointed themselves at the human in his hand. “would you prefer that or actually living?”

“Living! Oh stars, please, living!” Their small hands clung to his thumb in terror, and the bones went away.

“That’s what I thought.” Violet nodded, heading toward his room, “now let’s get you covered up so i don’t have to look at that strange squishy body anymore. oh. and you should probably have a name. like…unless you have one?”

“No,” they had curled up as much as his grip let them, and he nodded.

“Didn’t think so but have to ask. well, habit to ask, anyway. uh…let’s call you…uh…” he couldn’t think of anything. What does one call a snack that is alive and also aware of itself?

The human didn’t respond, and he got into his room’s closet as he rummaged for some old dolls Grape had when they were younger. “let’s go with calibri. skeleton name, but everybody knows y’all have those tiny bones in ya, so it makes sense.”

Finding at least the clothes for the dolls, he stuffed them onto Calibri quickly. “maybe you won’t look so uncomfortable once your hair grows back.” He felt their tiny stomach rumble under his finger, and he grinned, “well, let’s go meet your other warden, eh, cali? and then you can eat.”

They just huffed and continued to shake slightly. Welp, not his problem if they didn’t want to talk. Grape would nag enough for everybody in the house.

–

They’d thought it was the end when they were getting shaved. Of course it was, everyone knew that. Once the monsters decided to shave you, you were done for.

And sure enough, they were put in a box that sealed up tight and handed to a monster. He wasn’t careful, rattling the box around and humming happily to himself. they were cold, they were terrified, and they were starting to run out of air by the time they saw light again.

Not only that, but then the box was shut again before they could recover from the light shock, but there was air. And the house air was warmer.

But the monster wasn’t done with them, and they shuddered when they remembered nearly drowning in the spicy sauce this creature had dunked you in. And remembering the experience of being eaten alive.

They’d survived, though, and it turned out they always would. This monster, Violet or Papyrus, they weren’t sure which, was a monster of his word, despite apparently being known for twisting its meaning. His brother, Sans, they think, was fascinated with them and grossed out by the details of their deal with his brother.

At least he fed them. At least he carried them more gently and his soft gloves kept them warmer than these scratchy, thin doll clothes that Papyrus had forced onto them almost painfully. 

They listened and heard Papyrus call his brother ‘Grape’ as well. They called each other both names, along with bro or brother. Okay. Now Cali knew that the names were at least nicknames.

It wasn’t…bad, really. It was warm in the house. And Grape had actually built them an obstacle course to occupy themselves on. They were grateful he’d ‘toned it down’ though, since he said he’d been making sure he didn’t make the obstacles deadly, despite wanting to.

And as much as Cali HATED when Violet did insist on eating them, there was no point arguing. He didn’t dunk them anymore, or eat while they were in his stomach, and the strange purple magic had…well, Cali could feel that it had healed something inside them. They’d been tired most of their life, but now they had energy and could deal with anything much easier. They’d even lost a little weight, if the new bagginess in their doll clothes was anything to go by.

They didn’t understand, but they were starting not to mind living here so much. Even if escape was still something they wanted. Even if they longed to leave the four walls more than they could articulate. Cali had wanted to see the outside for so long, to be outdoors. But there was no chance so long as monsters held sway of them. Even if those monsters had talked with them, joked with them, and Sans at least was cooing now over their slowly growing hair on their head. He would rub his thumb softly over the fuzz and squeal about the texture.

Cali…kind of liked that. And they liked their name, and they liked the scarf Violet had shoved into a tissue box to act as their bed, and…they liked feeling like a person all the time, instead of just when the store was closed.

The conflict of outside versus comfort was what weighted on their mind most.


End file.
